What happened?
by keeganmegson
Summary: When Saphira finds out her mom is alive and is living in Storybrooke what will happen? And with Killian missing what will eventually happen to Aimee and Becci? I don't own anything except my friendship with Aimee and Becci. Saphira is my Enchanted Forrest name in the fanfiction by yesiamanowl. Rated T because things may happen. Rating may be changed. Please no haters
1. Chapter 1

"I AM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THIS SHIP!" called a feminine voice from above us. "MY NAME IS BECCI JONES. I AM THE ELDEST DAUGHTER OF CAPTAIN KILLIAN JONES." Our sister was promised the Jolly Roger since birth.

Maybe I should introduce us before continuing. Becci was our older sister. She was fearless and a lover of adventure, just like our father, before he disappeared.

Aimee is the middle child. She was a day younger than Becci. Aimee was fearful but she hated getting her hands dirty. Myself however, I am Saphira. I'm not a daughter of Killian Jones but I'm the daughter of his estranged lover, Milah. My real father is known as 'the dark one' in these parts of the realm. Actually, in all of the known and unknown realms. His real name is Rumpelstiltskin. He used to be a kind and gentle man. My brother, Baelfire, was also a gentle and loving boy, but he ran before I was born .You see, I was born after my father became the dark one. Because he came to possess magic, I did too. I wasn't the prettiest. I wore glasses and almost lived in Jeans and baggy t-shirts.

After the death of my mother and after my father ran, I was left to Killian who raised me from a baby of 1 month until now. He taught me how to sail a ship although he left the majority of the lessons for Becci. Aimee was interested in my magic and tried to help me to control it.

At this moment in time, Becci had just got full ownership of the Jolly Roger and also full command of the ship's crew...

"Although I have full command of the ship's crew, I want you two to be my main men." said Becci after coming down after her speech.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not even your real sister" I asked. She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"You've been my sister since you were given to my father to be raised. I will never see you as anything less. Even with your special gift."

We never mentioned my magic in public. Because of my father, everyone is scared of magic. "All magic comes with a price" These are the words I hear much too often when I talk about magic to the villagers. It is a saying that belongs to my father as he used to get people to give him something in return. I'm not like that however. I believe in using magic to help others, not to bribe people of the things they love the most.

Back at the house, a few hours after Becci's 'Ship-giving' party, Becci, Aimee and I were practicing our talents. Father tells us to practise for at least 3 hours a night so that we know what we are doing in case we need to perform them in the future. Aimee's talent is being able to recall the entire magical wizards in the land. This is because she has been into magic ever since she was a young girl. Becci's talent is being able to have authority over a large group of people. This is unsurprising, considering she has just been given fathers ship. My talent, well, I have my magic. I'm also good at drawing, so instead of practicing my magic, I draw for 3 hours. In the room we practice our talents is at the very bottom of the house. It's a big space so we split the room in sections. We have all decorated our sections as we have see-through dividers which separate the spaces. Becci's area is decorated with pirate and sea themed things. She got me to paint the Jolly Roger in the larger side of the section. Aimee's section is decorated with magical beings i.e. Fairies and unicorns (She's only young) She wants a picture of me on her wall but I just keep refusing to have my picture taken or drawn. My, section however is just full of doodles that I do during the hours.

During this particular day, I sat in my area practicing my magic.

"I didn't know you could do that Saphira," gasped Becci as I let out a burst of light magic from my palm.

"N...neither did I. Why do I possess light magic when Rumple possesses dark magic?" Father had always told me that I would possess dark magic, just like my real father.

"Doesn't Ms Swan possess light magic? Maybe you could ask her," Aimee had a point. Ms Swan, also known as Emma, was a young woman who was known as the saviour of Storybrooke, the small town we live in, and she is also the sheriff...


	2. Chapter 2

I went to pay Ms Swan a visit after the time ended in the "Talent room" as we called it.

"Hi Ms Swan, do you mind if I have a word with you?" I asked as she answered her door.

"Saphira? Come in." she invited me into the house she shares with her parents, Prince Charming and Snow white also known as Davis and Mary-Margaret.

"Thanks. Hi Mr and Mrs Charming" I greeted, noticing them on the sofa with baby Neil.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Emma asked. I let out another burst of light magic from my palm and looked at her.

"Father told me that I would possess Dark magic, after my real father, Rumpelstiltskin." Everyone looked at me with surprise.

"I never knew you possessed magic." whispered Snow, slowing walking towards me.

"No-one does. Father told me I had to hide my powers because of the bad reputation Rumple has with magic"

"So why did you come to see me?" asked Emma.

"Well, my sister Aimee said that you possess the same kind of magic. I was wondering if you would help me."

"The only thing I can think of for answers, Saphira, is to see Mr Gold," David mentioned after setting baby Neil down in his crib.

"But I haven't seen him since I was a baby" I must have had a worried look on my face because Emma told me not to worry as she'll be coming with me.

15 minutes later I found myself outside of Mr Gold's shop. I hadn't seen my real father after I was given to Killian so I was really scared.

"Gold, I need a word!" shouted Emma as she entered the shop. I followed slowly carefully looking around the shop.

"What is it now, Ms Swan?" asked a man coming out from the back room. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed me.

"So, who have you brought with you now Ms Swan?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"My name is Saphira. I was wondering if you could help me." I explained.

He led us both into the back room where a young woman was sitting.

"If you need answers, I'll try and give them to you. Please take a seat." he said.

"As I explained before, I need you to give me some answers. My name is Saphira, and I'm your daughter. You have dark magic, I have light magic. I don't understand how."

"You possess magic?" asked the woman, who was introduced as Belle, my father's new Wife.

I, for the third time today, let out a display of light magic. My father and Belle looked at me with surprise.

"Rumple, you have to tell her," Belle said with a thick Australian accent

"Tell me what?"

"Did Killian tell you that Milah was your mother?" I nodded. "I'm afraid she's not your mother. Belle is. You we're conceived around the time Belle and I first got together. I'm so sorry Saphira." I had tears rolling down my eyes. It all made sense. "Milah is the mother of Aimee and Becci."

Belle came over to me.

"Will you take a walk with me Saphira?" I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes.

Belle took me to the library where she works. I followed her in and she locked the door so that we weren't interrupted.

"Saphira, I'm so sorry." She looked away from me. "We should have found you and told you sooner. Rumple told Killian that you were the daughter of Milah so that he would take you in. I'm so sorry" I noticed a tear rolling down the cheek. I moved closer to her and embraced her into a hug.

"It's fine. I always had inkling that I wasn't related to Milah." I let her go and walked towards the fantasy section. "You see, I have this picture of her and I keep comparing myself to her. I have to facial features that are the same. However, when I look at you, I notice some similarities. For instance our hair and the way we dress." I had noticed, back at the shop, that belle and I both had medium length, wavy brown hair. I also noticed that we have similar dress sense. I was wearing a gold dress that went to my knees. Belle was wearing something similar except hers was blue.

"We do, don't we? I would like to get to know you a little better. Why don't I take you out for tea tonight?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Only if I can borrow this book." I replied. She laughed and took my book to the desk to scan it. "What time?"

"7 o'clock. Just me and you" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I'm still in the process of writing this so the next chapter my not be up until I come back to school after my half-term holiday **** Thanks for reading it though!**

10 minutes later I was on my way home guided by Emma. She knocked on the door of my house. Aimee answered. Saphira there you are. I've been worried." Aimee looked as if she had been crying. "Ms Swan?"

"She wanted some advice. Instead of advice she saw her real dad and her real mom, who is taking her out for tea." Emma explained. Aimee invited Emma into the house and told me to get ready for my outing. I ran upstairs to tell my sister the news, Knowing Emma would tell Becci.

"Aimee, are you in there?" I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Saphira, how did it go? Tell us everything," Aimee pulled me in and pushed me onto the bed.

"We'll I went to see Emma, and her father told me to see Mr Gold as I wanted answers" I began. As I mentioned my father's Storybrooke name Aimee looked at me, confused. "As well as seeing my real father, I also met my real mom."

"Your real mom?" Aimee asked, confused

"Yeah, you know Belle? She's my real mom. She's taking me out for a meal to get to know me better." I explained everything that happened.

Aimee led me to my bedroom after my explanation.

"I'm going to help you get dressed for your meal." Aimee told me.

"Thanks but I'd rather have some time to myself. Aimee nodded and walked towards the stairs.

"Good luck for tonight Saph," I haven't been called Saph in a long time. The last time I was called Saph was when Killian was still here.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of comfy Jeans, my jersey jacket and my favourite bright pink Docs. I then went to get a top from the set of drawers before going for a shower.

15 minutes later, freshly washed and dressed, I made my way downstairs. I went into the kitchen to get a can of pop. I noticed that Emma was still here.

"Becci was just telling me that Killian has disappeared."

"He hasn't disappeared, he's gone on an adventure," cried Aimee. Becci and I had told her that her father had gone on an adventure to find new lands when he disappeared.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"We have managed for the last 3 months by ourselves so we'll be fine." Becci said, slightly raising her voice. It was the first time I had heard her shout at someone.

"I'm sorry Emma." Becci sat down on the couch next to Emma. "We've been fine for the last 3 months. I've looked after Aimee and Saphira, and they've looked after me. I can afford the mortgage, I can afford to put food in their mouths and I can afford to not have any help." Becci was close to tears.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I was asking. Killian is a good friend of mine and I don't want to see his daughters suffer." Emma pulled Becci closer to hug her. "But sometimes it's good to have help. Even the strongest of people need help sometimes. I mean, look at Regina. How many times has she needed help with curses etc.?" Emma had a point. I looked up at the clock. I had 5 minutes before Belle came to collect me, and to sooth Becci.

"Bex, why don't we let Emma help? Even if it's just one a week, then if we have any problems we can trust her to help us. Like she said, even the strongest of people need help." I said, trying to calm her down.

"That's easy for you to say Saphira. You have a mother _and _a father in the town. You can see then whenever you like. In fact, you can see them right now!" Becci yelled at me. Just then the doorbell rang.

"OK. I'll go with my _mother_ and leave you to calm down. IM GOING THROUGH AN EMOTIONAL TIME NOW TOO YOU KNOW. IT'S NOW EVERYDAY YOU FIND OUT YOUR MOTHERS ALIVE AND YOUR FATHER LIVES 5 MINUTES AWAY IS IT?!" I stormed out of the room before composing myself in the porch. I grabbed my coat off the coat rack and grabbed my keys before opening the door to my mother.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded my head, shutting the door behind me.

Belle had taken me to Granny's, a little cafe in Storybrooke. Belle opened the door and everyone looked at me as I stepped in behind her.

"It's OK guys. She's my daughter." Belle explained as the villagers looked worried. One couple stood up. I recognised them as Emma's parents.

"Belle? You have a daughter?" asked David. "Since when?"

"Since about 12 years ago. Rumple made me give her up, back in the enchanted forest so she was given to Killian." She explained. It was different to what I had been told.

Belle led me to a table near the rear of the cafe.

"You can have anything you like. Rumples paying." she explained as I grabbed a menu from the centre of the table.

"How about an explanation?" since I shouted at Becci earlier, I was a bit snappy with everyone.

"I'm sorry?" asked Belle, a little confused.

"I'm sorry. It's just I had a fight with Becci before I left and then when you said you were forced to give me up, I just… my head isn't functioning properly." I put my hands over my face.

"It's understandable that you're angry with me and Rumple. I mean, what sort of parents abandon their child to someone they see as an enemy." I looked at her confused.

"Your father and Killian don't exactly see eye to eye." she explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your father killed Milah and cut Kilian's hand off" I was gobsmacked. I had never heard this about my father.

"I... I didn't know." My eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can have a relationship with rumple now." Belle nodded, as if she understood. Tears started to run down the left side my face.

"Some things wrong. You're not crying with both eyes" Belle looked confused.

"My right eye doesn't function as well as the left making it unable to produce tears." I explained, my voice starting to crack.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" I nodded.

5 minutes later we were at the beach. I hadn't been to the beach in years. With Killian and Becci, I had only been on the docks as they housed the Jolly Rodger. I took of my socks and shoes and walked on the sand with them in my hand. I sat down near the sea and looked out to the horizon. Belle sat next to me. She had also taken of her shoes.

"So, we haven't spoken about you tonight. Tell me about yourself." I smiled

"Well… I enjoy watching Anime and reading Manga when Becci isn't making me do stuff with her. I do magic displays with Aimee in the 'Talent Room' and I have an obsession with Vocaloid music." I looked at Belle.

"I have never heard of them before. Why don't we take you home and pack a bag, then you can show me what they are. Spend the night." I looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. We jumped up and I hugged her. We spent another hour walking back and forth across the sand telling stories and jokes. It was great.

We got to the front door of the Jones' house and I unlocked the door.

"Do you want to come in? Becci should have calmed down now and Aimee should be in bed." I explained looking at my watch. It was 9 o'clock.

"Sure" she replied.

"Becci, I'm home. I'm going to be sleeping over at Belle's tonight. Is that OK?" I called loud enough that Becci could hear me but not loud enough to disturb Aimee.

"Yeah it is. Can I talk to you please?" Becci appeared from the living room, her eyes tear stained.

"What is it? Is everything OK?" I started to panic. Becci was the tough sister who only cried once in her life, and that was when father disappeared.

"Everything is fine Saph. I… I'm sorry. I should never have shouted at you. I know how much finding your real mom meant to you." She apologised before hugging me. "Why don't we watch some Ouran? I know it's your anime at the moment." I looked at Belle.

"Do you want to?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not." She replied, smiling. I went to my room to get the boxset containing the anime. When I came back to the living room Becci had cheered up. After putting the disc in, I sat on the couch between Becci and Belle. I sang along to the opening theme, Sakura Kiss, and enjoyed watching the first 2 discs before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
